1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical contractor supplies and to a multi-hole strapping base for strapping electrical conduits to one or more electrical box in which the box is secured to the strapping base and the conduits are then secured to the strapping base.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Conduits are frequently used to route electrical wire in electrical contracting. The conduits provide protection and/or act as a guide for wires. The conduits also may limit the accessibility of the wires due to very fact that the conduits act as housing. Electrical boxes are often used as connection, junction, and/or access points for the wires. Electrical boxes frequently include a flat base that is secured to a stationary or secure object. One or more walls then frequently surround the perimeter of the base to form a cavity or recess with the base. The walls often have openings in them to which the end of the conduit is secured. The wires are then routed into the cavity and to one or more other conduit as desired.
Building codes often require the conduits to be strapped within a predetermined distance of the opening in the wall to a relatively stationary object. In the past, another relatively stationary object, such as a pipe or board has been brought to the appropriate distance from the openings in the box. Each conduit is then secured to the opening. While providing for a relatively secure strapping point, the use of several conduits from a single box could become cumbersome as each of the conduits are then strapped to a single stationary object.